There is a definite need for an anti-electrolytic steel sleeve for splicing the ends of high tensile strength wire together which will withstand pressure forces of about 1300 pounds and securely hold the wires in the sleeve. These wires are usually 12 to 18 gauge. This has not been accomplished before and the splice or sleeve of the present invention was conceived to accomplish this and other objectives.